


Верны до конца

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor canonical character death, This is my therapy, also the Nightwings are too good for this world, basically I felt guilty throughout my secong gameplay, cause I lost almost all the Rites just to see the outcome, dark!Reader
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Она не помнила падения, но помнила, как очнулась на берегу реки, в окружении изгнанников в сине-красных одеяниях и белых ритуальных масках. Удержаться от торжествующей улыбки было сложно.Чтецу поверили.





	Верны до конца

**Author's Note:**

> как водится, влюбилась в игру ещё до выхода, потом долго привыкала к геймплею, потом пропала.  
> доиграла первый раз, почувствовала себя как-то странно. потом поняла - мне не разбили сердце.  
> непорядок, подумала я, и переиграла с решениями похуже (освободила только Памиту). персонажи такие хорошие, что всё равно почти всё вытянули.  
> тогда я открыла Ворд, и меня понесло.  
> частично АУ.  
> (кое-что из лора могла упустить, балом правят эмоции).

Поначалу это было весело. 

Изнанка оказалась совсем не такой, какой о ней рассказывали наверху, в Общеблаге. Она не была юдолью скорби, не была и двором костей. Она была яркой.  
Не жизнерадостной и насыщенной, как завлекающие вывески торговых рядов, а по-настоящему яркой — такой, что больно не глазам, а сердцу. 

Она не помнила падения, но холод чужих рук, толкнувших вниз, преследовал её во снах. Странно, что тут, на Изнанке, тоже снятся сны. При дневном свете, в сиянии Империи казалось, что сны обитают только здесь и не смеют соваться в проклятые земли. Даже кошмары. Или особенно они. 

Она не помнила падения, но помнила, как очнулась на берегу реки, в окружении изгнанников в сине-красных одеяниях и белых ритуальных масках. Удержаться от торжествующей улыбки было сложно. 

Чтецу поверили.  
Забавно, сколько в тех, кого изгнали вниз, в предполагаемую Геенну Огненную, остаётся веры. Хватает на то, чтобы поставить на ноги незнакомца, впустить его в свою жизнь, а потом отдать ему метафорический компас. Вверить свободу в чужие руки. И на другие глупости тоже хватает. 

Страницы Книги Ритуалов крошились под пальцами, голова гудела от эха Судейского Голоса, а от правил зудели зубы. Слышать голос Ритуального Судьи вот так, внутри своей головы, было ужасно странно. Особенно после того, как слышала его снаружи, ещё до того даже, как его вынудили быть Судьёй. В Общеблаге всегда так: кажется, что тебя наградили величайшей возможностью, а на деле силой облекли во власть. Главное — выгода Империи. Там всегда стремились к контролю, потому и высылали преступников прочь, чтобы выжимали из себя последние силы ради возвращения, раз за разом сгорая в ритуальном костре. Не по-настоящему, конечно. Но даже такая боль оставляет шрамы. 

У изгнанников в красно-синем, конечно, был План. Именно так, с большой буквы, не чета маленькому плану самой Чтеца, который зрел и прорастал бурьяном необдуманных поступков. Она слушала их истории — каждая полна тьмы и благородства, и битвы с миром и самим собой, и жертвенностью — и делала вид, что читает напичканную историями Книгу. Она руководила ими, повышая собственный Голос, заставляя обманывать врага и кидаться в ритуальный костёр снова и снова. Загасить чужое пламя, пока не погасло собственное. Не этот ли принцип главенствовал и в Общеблаге? Не был ли их План, обещавший сломать систему, лишь отражением существующего порядка вещей? Да и как выдернуть устоявшиеся порядки с корнем, если корни эти проросли до самой Изнанки и до сознания всех народов, что живут под ритуальными звёздами?

Чтец Ночекрылов была жестокой и хлёсткой, ярким напоминанием о Империи, которая выпнула преступников вниз, чтоб те вечно странствовали под звёздами, вступали в поединки и иногда выигрывали кому-нибудь свободу. Не так уж часто, чтобы сохранять баланс и держать в страхе.  
Чтец Ночекрылов читала Книгу так, словно та была оружием. Все восемь наследников Книжников, безмолвных богов этого забытого всеми места, видели это. Все, кроме самих Ночекрылов. Тех, что Восемь создали для того, чтобы было против кого выступать.  
Они продолжали верить ей. И продолжали проигрывать.

Она вела их в бой, как генерал с бесконечной армией. Языки ритуальных костров щекотали небо. Звёзды гасли. Свобода становилась всё призрачней. 

Ночекрылы проигрывали раз за разом. А после благодарили своего Чтеца, угрюмую, так толком и не рассказавшую ничего о себе. 

«Это не твоя вина».

«В следующий раз получится».

«План всё ещё действует».

Её от всего этого тошнило. Но она продолжала вести их по Изнанке вслед за исчезающими звёздами, потому что теперь это было ещё веселее, чем прежде. 

Последний круг Ритуалов. Последний шанс на спасение. Великий революционный План. И Чтец. Который не освободит никого. 

Капитан Джодариэль, попавшая на Изнанку за проявленную на войне человечность, качала головой с могучими рогами и признавала, что они недостаточно старались. Шестнадцать лет в аду кого угодно сведут с ума: внешне капитан превратилась в демона, но внутри была всё такой же добрячкой. 

Хедвин, её воспитанник, каждый день стряпал волшебные блюда, которые из здешних съедобных вещей, казалось, невозможно собрать. Всегда с улыбкой. Даже в те моменты, когда вспоминал ту, что осталась наверху, в Общеблаге. А ведь он даже не был уверен, жива ли она.

Р'уки Зельхвост травил анекдоты и пытался вывести из равновесия сэра Гилмана. Рыцарь в ответ пламенно вещал о справедливости, чем вызывал всеобщий совсем не злобный смех. Чёртов идиот уполз в изгнание добровольно. Кольчатые рыцари всё-таки совсем долбанутый на голову народ.

Большая Бертруда что-то подозревала. По крайней мере, змеи на её голове что-то подозревали, постоянно шипя в сторону Чтеца. Но сама Бертруда их не слушала. Она склеивала свои разбитые сердца. Ещё одна благородная дура.

Вольфред по самую макушку был погружён в План. А после того, как они Ночекрылам встретился Оралек, которого Вольфред оплакал и отпустил когда-то очень давно, и вовсе перестал замечать что-то вокруг. Потому-то Бертруда и лелеяла своё разбитое сердце. Когда мёртвые возвращаются, жди беды.

Лунная девочка вечно щебетала что-то о Восьми Книжниках. Они ей не помогут. Никому не помогут. Они мертвы, пусть и говорят, что авторы продолжают жить через написанное ими. Книга Ритуалов сама была мёртвым грузом, полным никому ненужных описаний и рефлексии. 

Ти'зо и Памита Тейн тоже были настороже. Наверное, в этом была виновна их птичья природа. Если бы чертедвигатель не любил так почирикать с друзьями, но Чтец не задержалась бы в фургончике Ночекрылов. 

Что до Памиты Тейн...

Снова чувствовать под крыльями ветер — то, о чем Памита Тейн видела сны. Она в белом, отмечена Восемью, помилована Империей Общеблага. Уши заложило: Ночекрылы прощаются с ней, искренне желают лучшего, даже Джодариэль, всю жизнь сражавшаяся с её родом. Памита Тейн растерянно смотрит на свою кровную сестру, которая шипит ей вслед проклятия. Памита Тейн исчезает в звездном сиянии. Она снова летит — летит к свободе, которой не хотела. 

Только её, потерянную и нерешительную, Чтец освободила. Освободила потому, что Памита умоляла отдать победу своей сестре.

И даже после этого Памита исчезла в сиянии Общеблага с благодарностью на устах. 

Чтецу стало только хуже.

Они все продолжали ей верить.  
До самого конца, когда воскресший из мёртвых Оралек получил свою свободу, а она залезла к нему в голову, стала Голосом и заставила отойти в сторону. Он умер тогда по-настоящему, и вместе с ним умерло что-то в Вольфреде Сандаловом Древе. 

Великий революционный План угас вместе с ритуальными звёздами. 

Чтец смеялась, возносясь вверх, к Общеблагу, который изгнал её только для того, чтобы она выполнила свою работу. Пресекать революции у неё получалось лучше всего. А тут не пришлось и стараться.

Она вошла в сверкающую Залу Помилования, где через цветной витраж врывались внутрь солнечные лучи. Книга Ритуалов в её руках готова была вот-вот превратиться в пыль. 

Чтец шла по цветным пятна света, ещё не видя, что за окнами бушует пламя переворота, и не понимая, почему каждый шаг отдаётся в ней болью. 

Она была верна до конца.


End file.
